Je ne connais aucun Valentin
by gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION: Tony Stark passe sa St Valentin a appelé un numéro qui ne réponds pas, et il ne lui reste rien d'autre à faire qu'assister à une fête de Stark industries. Quelques minutes avant minuit, il parvient enfin à joindre Loki, seulement pour apprendre que le Dieu n'avait aucune idée de l'importance de cette journée.


Bonjour/bonsoir!

Alors, voici un petit OS de Shiro Demon, une auteur espagnole.

Titre original: No conozco a ningun Valentin. Je ne connais aucun Valentin.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

><p>La St Valentin, une des bonnes excuses que les américains avaient pour faire la fête, mais Tony Stark… Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucun plan. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait passé toute sa sainte matinée à taper un numéro qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui répondre.<p>

_ Diable, pourquoi je te donne un téléphone si tu ne me fais même pas la faveur de me répondre ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il prenait une grosse gorgée de whisky – il était très tôt, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, ou plutôt il ne l'était plus, et si au moins monsieur répondait, il pourrait crier un moment pour se détendre.

Rien, nada, cero, nothing. Le numéro sonnait et sonnait, et jamais il n'était décroché. Tony jeta le cellulaire de toutes ses forces sur le canapé, seule surface où il ne risquait pas de le casser, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à le réparer après, alors qu'il venait à peine de finir de l'assembler et qu'il était toujours satisfait de son travail. Il prit une dernière gorgée de whisky, appréciant la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, qui lui apportait une certaine satisfaction.

« _Apparemment j'aurais à aller à cette fête… » _Tony n'aimait pas l'idée de rester seul chez lui pour la St Valentin, encore moins quand il était censé avoir quelqu'un avec qui le passer, même si ce n'était pas réellement une relation officielle. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, passaient un moment ensemble et se séparaient de nouveau. Où allait Loki ensuite était un mystère.

Il semblait que Stark Industries avait une fête de St Valentin. Sincèrement, Tony le voyait comme une très mauvaise idée, puisqu'en ce jour, la majorité des couples voulaient rester seuls et non pas à une fête formelle du travail. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu et Pepper avait demandé qu'il y aille, ne serait-ce que pour faire acte de présence.

Bien, il y était. Il avait réussi, il y était allé et apparemment il s'était trompé. La fête était en effet formelle mais à en juger par la quantité de personnes, on pouvait presque se dire qu'aucun des employés de l'industrie avait un compagnon avec qui passer la journée, et même si quelques-uns venaient accompagnés, ce n'était pas la majorité. Au moins Pepper avait l'air contente de voir qu'il avait véritablement fait acte de présence, c'était au moins quelque chose pour aujourd'hui.

Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs femmes vinrent se coller à lui. Une mignonne blonde aux yeux verts olive, une femme aux cheveux châtains tressés et une brune aux mèches rouges feu furent celles qui captèrent le plus son attention. Cependant, il les ignora toutes pour contrôler une nouvelle fois son cellulaire. Rien. Tony fronça les sourcils et décida de tenter d'appeler une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois l'appel ne sonna même pas, l'envoyant directement à la messagerie.

_J'éteints le portable ? _pensa immédiatement Stark. Il sautait à des conclusions trop hâtives ? Ouais. Il le savait ? Ouais, mais en cet instant de colère, il ne pensait pas clairement et finit par fleurter de nouveau avec la brune. Après quelques coupes de vin et une banale conversation, ils finirent dans une des cabines des toilettes des hommes, en pleine action. Heureusement, aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention d'aller plus loin que ce rapide « rendez-vous ». A la fin de leur petite affaire, ils réarrangèrent leurs vêtements et sortirent discrètement des toilettes, chacun partant de son côté, et si ils arrivaient à croiser leur regard pendant la fête, ils échangeaient un sourire, comme deux criminels qui avaient commis quelques infractions, mais cette rapide relation ne mènera jamais plus loin.

La fête continua et Tony ne voulait plus vraiment de compagnie. Un peu plus loin, Pepper lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour noter les quelques sourires furtifs. Cependant, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, la rousse avait décidé de le laisser tel qu'il était, et heureusement. Après quelques temps, Stark finit par s'ennuyer, et se retira de l'évènement après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Pepper.

En revenant à la tour, la première chose que demanda Tony à JARVIS fut la possibilité que Loki soit dans le bâtiment, il ne voulait pas le croiser alors qu'il puait une femme inconnue rencontrée à une fête. Par chance, Loki n'était pas dans l'édifice, et cela le tranquillisa un peu, mais au prix d'un certain malaise. De toute cette foutu journée, même pas un petit message. Et depuis quand Tony Stark donnait tant d'importance à cette journée ? Une douche froide était ce dont il avait besoin pour se vider la tête, se détendre et enlever la puanteur du sexe.

Culpabilité ? Aucune. Leur relation n'était pas officielle et Tony n'était pas comme une mariée désespérée qui attendait la venue de son amour alors que Loki restait introuvable. Mais il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui toute la journée, et que la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était d'au moins entendre sa voix.

Ainsi Tony, déjà habillé d'une paire de jogging gris avec une chemise noire, alla dans l'autre pièce, les cheveux encore humides de la douche. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son portable et se mit quelques coups dans le front avec la partie supérieur de l'appareil, se demandant s'il allait essayer de l'appeler de nouveau ou pas. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé, les jambes quasi en l'air et la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, pour se remettre à taper.

Cette fois-ci, l'appel entra et sonna plusieurs fois avant d'être décroché. Tony resta sans mots. Après avoir passé toute la journée sans pouvoir lui parler, il n'espérait plus pouvoir le faire maintenant.

_ Stark, encore un moment et je détruis ton stupide jouet qui m'a fait sursauté avec cette étrange et irritante musique.

Le Dieu semblait menaçant, mais pourtant assez tranquille, et c'était vrai, Tony avait mis une chanson de AC/DC comme sonnerie quand il appelait.

_ Tu étais où toute la journée ?

Tony entendit son ton las, avec une pointe de quelque chose ressemblant à de la plainte. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, où Loki arrêta de prêter attention au livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

_ Tu me cherchais ?

La réponse fit rire Tony avec amertume. Cette journée n'avait vraiment pas pris la tournure qu'il voulait, même si à la vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de comment aurait pu terminer le jour où il avait invité le Dieu du Chaos. Mais sincèrement, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir la magie s'il ne pouvait savoir quand son amant voulait le voir ?

_ Tu as éteints ton portable ?

_ Non… {Loki tourna une page de son livre} C'est cette chose qui venait de se finir… Energie ? Cela commence par un « b », je crois.

_ Batterie…répondit Tony alors que sa main venait couvrir ses yeux.

Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus tranquille plus il écoutait la voix de son interlocuteur.

_ Rappelles-moi d'implanter un mini-réacteur dans ton portable.

Il écouta comment le Dieu acquiesça d'un « Mmh-Hmm » indifférent.

_ Je t'ai appelé ce matin aussi tu sais ?

_ Je suis sorti boire un café au café d'en face et j'ai oublié ton gadget.

« _A forcément, rappelle-moi alors, pourquoi je te le donne ? » _pensa Tony avec une moue désapprobatrice.

_ Je n'ai pu rentrer plus tôt parce que je fus…attraper par une foule. – le Dieu se fit pensif un moment. Anthony… ?

Il était là, son nom complet. En général, il préférait que les gens l'appellent par son surnom plutôt que par son nom complet, mais dans la bouche de Loki, il avait acquis un timbre différent qui ne le rendait que mieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?

_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout était rose et rouge ?

Tony leva la main qui recouvrait ses yeux et l'emmêla dans ses cheveux alors qu'il haussait un sourcil de confusion.

_ Il y avait des anges avec des ailes et des arcs comme décoration pendus au plafond du café, les gens marchaient dans la rue avec des énormes boîtes rouges et roses accompagnées de phrases mielleuses, et le nombre de démonstration amoureuse publique ont augmenté de telle manière qu'ils arrivèrent à me dégouter.

Tony resta un moment silencieux alors qu'une idée jaillissait dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne la comprenne vraiment. Dieu nordique du Chaos, nordique. Peut-être que les Vikings fêtaient la St Valentin durant cette date ? Il en doutait.

_ Tu ne sais pas que c'est la St Valentin ?

_ Je ne connais aucun Valentin.

Ce fut tout ce dont Tony nécessitait pour tomber dans un rire incontrôlable. Toute la rage, la confusion, le manque de communication, le sexe par dépit qu'il avait eu, rien de tout cela n'était justifié quand il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'expliquer au Dieu en quoi consistait cette journée… même si bien sûr, si Loki n'avait pas oublié son portable dès le début, il aurait eu l'opportunité de le faire.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle, Stark ?! répondit Loki clairement ennuyé.

Tony ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le Dieu avait en ce moment les joues colorées de honte, sentant qu'il venait de poser une question énormément stupide.

_ Non, non… Rien bébé, c'est seulement que…

Tony soupira. Malédiction ! Comment toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée c'était-elle envolée aussi vite ? Le soupir fut léger et réconfortant. Tony s'assit sur le canapé, s'y calant confortablement, mais avant de pouvoir continuer ce qu'il voulait dire et sentant son cou stupidement froid, un éternuement qu'il ne put contenir le coupa.

Passèrent quelques secondes de légères plaintes de la part de Tony avant que Loki ne réponde :

_ Anthony, fait moi la faveur de te sécher les cheveux.

L'inventeur éclata de rire. Par quels démons le Dieu savait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait éternué ?

_ Je le fais si tu viens à la Tour un moment, que je t'explique le pourquoi de tout ce rose que tu as vu aujourd'hui.

Loki fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, et il entendit comment le Dieu ferma le livre qu'il tenait :

_ Tu es en train d'interrompre ma lecture.

_ Ça ne paraît pas vraiment te déranger.

Un second claquement de langue suivit, accompagner d'un soupir résigné :

_ Bien ! Donne-moi une minute et je te verrais là-bas.

_ Ça me dérangerais pas de te voir en pyjama pour changer, dit l'inventeur avec son petit rire taquin.

Loki ne répondit rien parce que pour rien au monde il laisserait savoir à Tony qu'il portait tous les soirs les chaussons d'Iron Man qu'il lui avait acheté pour blaguer. Il raccrocha après un bref au revoir.

Tony se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour attraper une petite serviette qu'il laissa sur ses épaules, pour aller directement au bar. Il était plus petit que celui qui était à l'étage des fêtes, mais celui-ci contenait sa réserve personnelle. Il n'avait ni fleurs ni chocolat à offrir à Loki, même si en y pensant bien, il ne jugeait pas que le sorcier était de ceux qui acceptaient un bouquet de fleurs, alors il pensa au chocolat. Et pour pallier au manque du produit chocolaté, Tony avait une crème de whisky saveur chocolat à la menthe. Il sortait tout juste deux verres quand JARVIS lui annonça une visite.

Loki apparut sur le balcon de la Penthouse et entra une fois que JARVIS lui ouvrit l'une des fenêtres, qui glissaient comme des portes automatiques. Tony regarda rapidement l'heure. Déjà presque minuit. La St Valentin était pratiquement finie mais cela n'importait plus vraiment.

_ C'est ça ton pyjama ?

Loki avait un pantalon noir confortable et un tee-shirt vert/ocre à manches longues et col en V. Dans le même temps, Tony découvrit combien lui plaisait un Loki aux cheveux attachés.

_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

C'était la vérité. Les deux étaient dans des vêtements assez peu dignes pour une rencontre amoureuse, selon les standards normaux tout du moins. Loki s'approcha du bar et attendit que le génie finisse de servir l'alcool pour attraper la serviette qui pendait inutilement sur ses épaules et la passer dans ses cheveux :

_ Tu as dit que tu le ferais si je venais à la Tour.

_ J'attendais pour voir si tu venais vraiment.

Le mortel ria avec légèreté en sentant des mains agacées frotter ses cheveux au travers la serviette. Il pourrait s'habituer à cela. Le Dieu récupéra son verre et bu une gorgée, faisant une petite moue, ni de dégoût ni de confusion, mais essayant de localiser un goût précis.

_ Tu aimes ?

Loki arrêta de bouger la serviette, sans pourtant la lâcher, et avait maintenant sa main détendue posée sur la nuque de son amant.

_ C'est…étrange, comme vous mortels avez tant de saveurs différentes en alcools, à Asgard il n'y a pas autant de choix.

Il prit une autre gorgée, la savourant de nouveau en décidant que oui il aimait, pour ensuite se pencher et attraper les lèvres de Tony pour un baiser. L'inventeur avait déjà goûté cet alcool, c'était même l'un de ses favoris, mais jamais il ne l'avait autant savouré que maintenant qu'il le goûtait sur les lèvres de l'homme qui n'avait cessé de tourner dans son esprit de toute la journée.

_ Je crois que c'est le moment que tu m'expliques ce truc de ce Valentin.

Ah oui ! St Valentin, Tony avait complètement oublié. Il fut difficile pour l'inventeur d'arriver à expliquer une date comme celle-ci au milieu des caresses sur ses reins et des baisers saveurs chocolat dans son cou, mais Loki comprit l'idée générale. Un jour d'amoureux, un jour à passer avec une personne spéciale, un jour où Anthony Stark le chercha presque désespérément avec l'idée de le passer avec lui.

Loki pressa avec force les fesses de Stark, le faisant lâcher un gémissement étouffer alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus pour coller leur deux corps. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne fassent une démonstration plus physique dans l'habitation et pour Tony rien ne pouvait être mieux, et même si ce n'était peut-être pas ainsi qu'il pensait finir la journée, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla lentement avec un Stark couché sur son torse, un bras encerclant sa taille. Il pensait encore à l'idée que Tony voulait le voir le jour des amoureux, et il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait en penser, mais l'idée…ne lui semblait pas exagérée en vérité.

Le Dieu resta un moment à regarder le plafond dans un silence complet, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait inconsciemment les cheveux du mortel. Tony soupira dans ses songes, rajustant sa tête sur le torse de Loki. "_Ce mortel…" _

L'idée d'être…ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse, et beaucoup plus avec un mortel. "_Je suis en train de me condamner moi-même avec ça…" _Loki planta un baiser tendre sur les cheveux de Tony, tandis que ses doigts continuaient de passer délicatement entre les mèches.

Il voulut voir l'heure sans avoir besoin de demander à JARVIS pour ne pas faire de bruit, cependant, il ne trouva aucune montre mais découvrit à la place un anneau en or. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Tony le porter et l'objet, attirant son attention, finit dans sa main libre.

En observant l'anneau, il nota que c'était une petite bande d'or lumineux, avec de petites inscriptions, "TS". Loki réfléchit un instant, souriant devant l'objet. "_Tony Stark ?" _ Il voulait l'essayer, mais comme son autre main était immobilisée par le corps de l'inventeur, l'action s'avérait être difficile. Ainsi, il se limita à faire un petit tour de magie simple, tournant la bague à plusieurs reprises entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la paume de sa main.

Tony, en se réveillant, leva légèrement la tête juste à temps pour voir comment l'anneau disparaissait dans la main du sorcier :

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment mon plan de te le révéler, mais maintenant que tu t'es donné la peine de le faire disparaitre, il est tout à toi.

_ Tu as quelques objections ? répondit Loki, tournant légèrement sa vue vers l'inventeur ensommeillé qui se recoucha confortablement dans le lit, appuyant son poids sur ses coudes de chaque côtés de Loki.

_ Si j'en avais bébé, tu le saurais déjà.

Il lui donna un tendre baiser, dans un lent mouvement qui lui permit de profiter pleinement de sa saveur, avant de descendre dans son cou. Loki frémit en sentant le léger frottement de la barbe contre sa peau. Au début, il n'était pas certain de s'il l'aimait ou pas, mais le soupir tremblant qu'il émit lui fit comprendre combien il commençait à aimer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en dis si nous sortions manger ? lui demanda Tony pendant qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour cela ? La St Valentin fut hier, répondit Loki, les yeux fermés et le ton légèrement somnolant.

_ Beaucoup de gens le célèbre le lendemain.

Le Dieu soupira, passant tendrement ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire.

_ Très bien Anthony, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Tony sourit. Malgré tout, cette journée n'avait pas été si mal que cela.

Aux informations du matin se voyaient un journaliste parlant de comment, en la soirée de cette St Valentin, quelques personnes avaient joués des blagues à la majorité des couples qui passaient par la place principale, détruisant les ballons volant, jetant des miettes aux couples pour que les pigeons les attaquent ou encore, dans quelques cas que personne n'arrivait à expliquer, le sol se gelait, faisant que de nombreuses personnes glissaient et tombaient. Et celles-ci étaient seulement quelques blagues d'une grande liste. Le ou les coupables de ces lourdes plaisanteries étaient introuvables, mais ils pouvaient se dire qu'ils avaient créés un chaos fabuleux sur la place. La police avait arrêtée de chercher, argumentant que qui que ce soit, ils s'étaient cachés et qu'ils n'allaient pas chercher à refaire cela sous peu.

Oui, définitivement, ç'avait été un bon jour pour tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Laissez une petite review à l'auteur pour qu'elle sache ce que vous en pensez!<p>

Pui laissez moi une petite review pour me dire si la traduction est assez fluide! ^^

Bisous ! X*


End file.
